


"ALL BOARD!!!!"

by Toozmanykids



Series: Loki and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toozmanykids/pseuds/Toozmanykids
Summary: What happens on The Pompadour, stays on The Pompadour.  Unless you escape.As the guest of honor at the Grandmaster's big party on his luxurious leisure ship, Loki needs to put on a good show, but not too good. Risking his life in the ring may be less risk than life for those who stay aboard The Pompadour.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Loki and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489670
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14





	"ALL BOARD!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I totally hijacked this story. I am so sorry Emeraldrosequartz. Honest!! But I promise to hand the reins back to you soon. I love you all for your patience. 
> 
> My big New Year's resolution is to finally FINISH things. So to start the year off right, I'm posting Part 6 of Rematch in several tiny chapters. It's all written. I'm just hung up on the editing. So here's a start!

Loki stood outside the Grandmaster's famed leisure ship, The Pompadour. Supposedly the name came from an ancient Midgardian story of lost love, jealousy, and vengeance. The victors of some epic battle received rewards of endless sexual fantasies brought to life, hence an apt name for a ship destined to 'Pleasure-town'. 

'Pleasure-town?' Loki rolled his eyes at the lame description one guest rattled on to another. A pair of scantily clad Bio-mechanoids pranced past him discussing this evening's party, and in reflection of his own attire, "scantily clad" said a lot about their choice of fashion, or rather it said quite little. Modesty and creativity in wit were never a Bio-mechaniod's claim to fame, but their reputation for lewd behavior was known across the realms. Without any concern for audience, the chatty guest glanced back over his shoulder at Loki with an audible whir of mechanical movement as the head rotated enough to wink and do a bizarre suggestive dance with his tongue before he slid his hand over the other's bare metal-looking hip until it found soft pliable cheek. A hard pinch sent the other squealing into the air and dashing up the ramp in an all too familiar game of catch-me-if-you-can.

"All aboard the Pompadour!!! All bound to 'Pleasure-town'!" The cheeky flesh robot hollered as he chased his companion into the fog of smoke and flashing lights that spilled out of the ship onto the dock. Even the dock felt as though it was bouncing in tune with the flashes of light and thump of the music that rattled every surface that technically shouldn't be able to rattle. 

The momentary spectacle easily drew everyone's attention long enough for Loki to step into the shadows of the corridor just inside the ship and watch his clone make his own loud warrior's entrance. The clone demanded immediate attendance standing in the grand foyer as would be expected from the guest of honor, the Grandmaster's newest contender against the legendary champion. Even as only an extension of himself, it felt good to stand proud and garner the admiration he deserved. Such a stature had always held a seductive lure to him. Alas, a time when he was carefree enough to enjoy such a moment seemed like a lifetime ago. 

Servants rushed up to the guest of honor, gently taking his hands to guide him forward, gingerly untangling, straightening, fluffing, and caressing the silk strips as they floated and sashayed gracefully behind him. The clever Mistress Sheeva had planned well for this additional elegance and sensuality for his debut. The change in air pressure until the hatch would be sealed for departure caused a significant breeze that sent the silks into a dance behind him that perfectly mimicked any loose strands of Loki's soft luxurious locks doing the same dance in the breeze. The effect was breathtaking, if Loki dared admit as he watched his image capture the awe, envy, and desire of everyone in the room.

Two short little servants enthusiastically offered trays of tiny glasses filled with sweet syrupy liqueurs in a rainbow of colors. Loki's clone crouched down to their level and flirted with the eager little servants, allowing them to fawn over him as he tasted a shot of each flavor. He honestly did find the pair delightful and caught himself being sincere as his clone stared into their overly large round eyes showering them with compliments. He praised their skill and strength to balance such large trays while nimbly navigating such a crowded and unpredictable space. He appreciated their ease of intelligent conversation, because although we weren't able to restrain their bashful giggles in response to his attention, both girls showed great interest in the arena matches and proved to be a valuable resource. 

Evidently both girls were such fans of the sport that they frequently would sneak down into the bowels of the coliseum and knew their way around the maze of tunnels well enough to paint a vivid description for Loki. As they told of their naughty escapades sneaking weapons back and forth, as well as smuggling their favorite gladiator of the week in and out without notice, his clone rewarded both eager little bunnies with soft touches across their cheeks and under their chins. Their coos in response were so adorable that he felt a true urge to put them in his pocket. 

Once the clone had finished off both trays of cordials he sent the girls off to refill, but before obeying they each slyly placed a round steel disk in his hands and whispered in perfect sync close to his ears.

"Shhh… Hide these, but don't let them touch. From the looks of your obedience disk, you'll need these more than we will."

Loki felt his own neck tingle when one of the girls lifted his hair to see his neck and shook her head in worry, muttering something under her breath.

Loki's clone easily flipped both coins into his interdimensional pockets, and grabbed the girls wrists firmly, pulling them together until their heads knocked in front of him. With his forehead almost touching theirs he sneered at them for a second before resuming a face of doting condescension.

"You two are both so thoughtful to bestow on me what I assume to be very precious gifts. They will not be useful, however, if they are shrouded in mystery. Now expand…. please." 

His voice grew stern as the girls grew nervous. They fidgeted and looked around nervously as the room was getting more boisterous. One girl's body began to fade and Loki's grip on her wrist loosened as she gradually went out of phase, appearing as a mere moving image or ghost. 

The other girl grabbed the clone's hair in her fists, pulling his head down, his ear flush against her lips. She whispered loudly with a strong wispy accent that sounded completely different from her voice moments ago. 

"Each one has only one use. You'll know when you need them. DO NOT LET THEM TOUCH!"

And she was gone. 

Both girls had vanished into thin air and their trays fell to the floor with a loud clatter, as did the clone after being pulled off balance by the sudden loss of yet another unexpected encounter here on Sakaar.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, let me know what you think??? Trust me, this turned out so much better than the first draft. I really hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> I should have Chapter 2 of Part 6 up soon.


End file.
